


[Podfic of] In Practice

by klb



Category: Elementary
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Non-Sexual Kink, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yesterday was <a href="http://reflectedeve.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://reflectedeve.dreamwidth.org/"></a><b>reflectedeve</b>'s birthday, and she requested Elementary podfic! Which I'd been wanting to do but hadn't actually taken steps towards yet, so this was perfect. I'd read this story a while ago and found it really endearing and also very relevant to my own interests and my interpretation of Joan and Sherlock, but I was still in NO WAY prepared for how intense my feelings would be when I actually sat down to record and edit it as a podfic. All of the nuances of this are just so perfect for them, and so beautiful. I maybe didn't do the best job at differentiating their voices, and I didn't even attempt a British accent (IT'S FOR THE BEST, TRUST ME), but I did put a lot of thought into basically every second of every line reading, and I'm really excited to get to post this now and, by doing so, have a way to express all my feelings about this to the world!</p></blockquote>





	[Podfic of] In Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Practice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596672) by [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight). 



Cover Art provided by karomeled.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/In%20Practice.mp3) | **Size:** 14.8 MB | **Duration:** 0:11:56
  * [Podbook](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/In%20Practice.m4b) | **Size:** 10.9 MB | **Duration:** 0:11:56

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday was [](http://reflectedeve.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://reflectedeve.dreamwidth.org/)**reflectedeve** 's birthday, and she requested Elementary podfic! Which I'd been wanting to do but hadn't actually taken steps towards yet, so this was perfect. I'd read this story a while ago and found it really endearing and also very relevant to my own interests and my interpretation of Joan and Sherlock, but I was still in NO WAY prepared for how intense my feelings would be when I actually sat down to record and edit it as a podfic. All of the nuances of this are just so perfect for them, and so beautiful. I maybe didn't do the best job at differentiating their voices, and I didn't even attempt a British accent (IT'S FOR THE BEST, TRUST ME), but I did put a lot of thought into basically every second of every line reading, and I'm really excited to get to post this now and, by doing so, have a way to express all my feelings about this to the world!


End file.
